Spreading Christmas Cheer
by fanofmusic9292
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and Finland wants to celebrate by sending Sweden on a little scavenger hunt! Each note shares a little bit of their past together, and Finland wants to show how much he truly loves Sweden with each word he writes.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: So sweet it might give you cavities ;3**

**Yes, yes, I know I'm still in the middle of writing two other stories but this idea came to mind and it's almost Christmas and I just ****had ****to! It's going to be super short anyway, only a few chapters, so I'm sure I'll get it completed in a day or two. I thought you all deserved some fluff, so here you go! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Ah yes, it was Christmas time once again. Cold nights, warm fires, snow falling gracefully from the clear sky above… All of these things were what Finland looked forward to most, but now he had an entirely different reason to be joyful during the holidays. His self proclaimed husband, Sweden. At first he was intimidated by the man, trying his best not to set him off and cause his doom, but soon enough he found himself enjoying the other's presence, and relying on him for means of comfort. The more and more Sweden called him his "wife" the more he wanted it to become true… When Sweden would introduce him to other countries and told them "This is my wife", Finland would find himself responding "Wouldn't I be your husband? I am a man, after all." After that statement, of course, Sweden would find himself bright red and simply staring down the smaller country with a gleam in his eye that was unexplainable.

But now he was happy with his partner, as well as their 'son' Sealand whom they happily took in. According to Sweden, he always wanted a child, but Finland knew that would be impossible considering they were both male… Perhaps wishes do come true. Well, even if Finland didn't want a child, Sweden wouldn't take no for an answer.

Now it was the first Christmas they could officially spend together as a family, and Finland wanted to make it absolutely perfect; he _was_ the Santa Clause among the countries after all. So, with a smile on his lips, the small country rose from his bed and decided to get to work - starting off with a little game he called "The Twelve Days of Christmas." Giggling to himself, he tucked a freshly written note in Sweden's hand before disappearing downstairs to decorate for the festive occasion.

_**The Twelve Days of Christmas**_

_**Day 12**_

_Good morning Su-San! I hope you slept well. To start things off for the holidays, I want to play a little game! Each day I'll leave you a note that you have to find in the house, and the last one you find will be on Christmas Eve night! Here are the rules: No asking me about the location of the notes (and you can't ask Sealand either), they might be outside around our house, but not away from the house, and don't give up! This first note is easy for the first day, but the rest will get difficult. So, without further ado, here is your first note:_

_When I first met you, I was completely scared to be honest. You were always attached to me, stared me down, and claimed that I was your spouse. I didn't like it. But that was then, and this is now. Whenever I'm alone here, I want you to be right beside me. When I miss you, I want to see your eyes. And when we meet new people, I want you to tell them that I'm yours. A lot has changed these past years, but my feelings for you haven't. I love being with you Su-San, and I will forever!_

_Much love,_

_Fin_

* * *

The second day was much like the first regarding the morning; Sweden woke soon after Finland, and the smell of breakfast was drifting towards the sleepy man walking down the stairs. He greeted by the cheerful country who had an apron tied around his waist, and Sealand was plopped onto the couch watching the television and swinging his short legs that didn't reach the ground. Sweden made a small grunt of acknowledgement before taking a mug of hot coffee, showing no emotion on his face. But, on the inside, he was eager to find the next note. He found it completely adorable that Finland would take the opportunity to create such a game, and he would never let him down. "Trying to find it already?" Finland asked with a wink, chuckling to himself as Sweden's cheeks involuntarily turned a shade of peach, "Well you can't ask me! Sorry!" Nodding, Sweden was off to look, checking their bedroom first of all. Under blankets, on counters, everywhere - until he went to the next room. No success.

After searching several places, he came to the conclusion that it _must_ be outside, so he pulled on a large scarf and wrapped it around his face to stay warm; his glasses slightly fogging as he stepped into the cold. He thought it was going to be impossible to find the note in this paradise of snow but, soon enough, he found a piece of paper stuck in a lighted bush near the corner of the house. Unfolding its slightly wet edges, he read it as a breeze picked up and nearly blew it out of his numb fingers.

_**Day 11**_

_I see you found the next note! I'm glad it wasn't too difficult, and I apologize if you're cold!_

_You know, it's kinda strange how you call me your wife. I was always so confused, since I obviously am not female, but at the same time it grew on me. I thought maybe you should call me your husband instead, but I thought it would sound completely abnormal. In fact, being called your wife seems second nature now - as if it's natural. I'm glad I'm your 'wife' Sweden, I really am._

_Much love,_

_Fin_

A miniscule smile spread across Sweden's pale lips as he read the text, shoving the paper into his pocket and trudging back inside. Warm air hitting his face and taking off his scarf, he went back into the kitchen where his spouse and Sealand were eating and conversing happily. Without saying a word Sweden kissed Finland on the head and sat down as well, connecting their gaze for a moment before picking at the meal set before him.

* * *

"Having trouble with this one today?" Finland asked quietly, observing Sweden searching the home with a scowl, "..Yeah, 's tough." He responded, turning and looking at the smaller of the two for some help finding the note. Finland simply shook his head, however, laughing softly and patting Sweden's forearm. "Sorry, can't help you! It's in the rules!" At that, the blonde grunted and disappeared down the stairs to search the living area where Sealand was found writing in a journal on the carpeted floor. Finland followed soon after and leaned against the doorframe to watch. "Watcha doing?" He asked the child on the ground who was humming gently to himself, "I'm writing! Wanna see?" Sweden nodded, taking the book in hand as a piece of paper slipped out in between the pages and fluttered on to the floor. He quickly bent down and picked it up, offering it to Sealand. "Dropped somethin'." "Nope! It's for you!" Blinking his bright blue eyes Sweden held it, turning his head and seeing Finland giggle and stroll away confidently. "Are you going to read it or not Papa?"

_**Day 10**_

_Sealand wanted to be involved in the game as well, so I decided I would let him. It will make it more fun in my opinion!_

_Remember that one night when we camped outside next to the road - when we were travelling? It was kind of cold, and I told you that, and then next thing I knew your arms were around me. To be completely honest, it frightened me a lot! Mostly because I forgot you were right behind me. But, I guess what frightened me more at the time was that I felt significantly comfortable with you holding me. It was odd, I guess, but now I love it! Even if you don't look too happy about it all the time~_

_Much love,_

_Fin_

"So, what do you think of the game so far Papa?" Sweden looked down towards Sealand who was brightly smiling up towards him; journal still in hand and his face beaming brightly. Blinking slowly for a moment as the words he read sunk in, he nodded, feeling an unusual joy fill his chest and it began to thump quickly behind his ribs.

"...It's nice. Makes me happy."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it so far, and leave a review if you'd like! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mornin'.."

"Goodmorning!"

And thus began another day for the three males; Finland beginning a brunch, Sealand coloring at the kitchen table, and Sweden taking small sips of coffee as he pondered where the next note might be. So far, every note had actually made him smile. Every word filled him with these odd butterflies in the pit of his stomach, and he kept them hidden away in his drawer so he could read them as he worked. It was like his motivation.

"Off to search?" The cheerful country asked, flashing his spouse a quick wink before returning to the task at hand, "Yeah…" Bringing his coffee along, Sweden began to search throughout the house, first going upstairs to check their room and Sealand's. Now that the boy was involved, he knew there was a possibility the note may be hidden in his room… But, no such luck. Instead he found himself wandering the hallways for any sort of clue or sign of where the next note may be. As he was running out of options, the blonde opened the large wooden door to his office of sorts and saw a small piece of paper stuck to his chair. Quite a hiding spot, he thought to himself. Carefully removing the note taped to his chair as to not rip it, his eyes began to scan the words neatly written along the paper's surface.

_**Day 9**_

_Every morning when I wake up, I find myself stuck in your embrace, listening to you breathe into my ear. Although at first I found this annoying, now it's a routine of sorts. In fact, in rare occasions where you're not cuddling me, I find myself extremely surprised!_

_Sometimes when I can't sleep, I actually cuddle up closer to you. It somehow makes me feel so happy and protected. I know I can protect myself, but just having you there makes it so much better. So, thank you Su-San, for making me feel so wanted and loved. Just to have you around makes my day so much brighter; especially when you smile! (You should do that more often~)._

_Much love,_

_Fin_

Taking his lover's words to heart, Sweden rose from his spot on his chair after tucking the note safely inside the drawer of his desk and went back towards the living room where he found the cute male snuggled up in a blanket and reading. Attempting his best smile, that still turned out to be rather miniscule, he ruffled the country's soft blonde locks as the two connected gazes for a moment that lasted a lifetime.

"See? I like your smile." Finland whispered, giggling to himself with cheeks turning pink. Sweden only nodded in agreement, joining his spouse on the couch and watching the lights flicker on and off on the large tree set up nearby. He had a feeling this Christmas would be one of the most memorable.

* * *

Sliding on his glasses that were fogged up from the steam from his shower, Sweden went back out towards the bedroom and pulled on his usual attire while Finland was still fast asleep. Simply staring at the latter for a few minutes with adoration, he trudged down the stairs and instead thought it would be a nice surprise to fix his family a meal on his own. So, reaching into multiple cabinets and pulling out the materials needed, he noticed something fall from the refrigerator and land at his feet. Curious, Sweden picked it up and began to unfold it, quickly realizing what the paper was and his heart began to flutter at the words written across the page.

_**Day 8**_

_I thought you might see this since you have to get up earlier today… I know I'm kind of selfish in saying this, but I don't like it when you have to work. I understand you don't want any distractions, but when you lock yourself up in your office, I get rather lonely. I know you're just down the hall, but what if you're doing something important! I can't interrupt!_

_Sorry Su-San, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything for doing your job. I'm just trying to show you that I love spending time with you, even if you're in the same building! Sometimes I think that you think I don't like you, but you would be completely wrong. Why else would I tolerate you calling me your wife huh~? I sure wouldn't let anyone else call me that. Anyway, I hope you get things done quickly tonight, because today is a two for one deal! Yup, you're going to have to find another note today!_

_Much love,_

_Fin_

Blinking his cerulean eyes a couple of times, he re-read the letter before tucking it away in his pant pocket, chuckling silently as he tried to prepare breakfast for Finland and Sealand. After his work, he set it out on the table and, just as the note had said, disappeared into his office to work. His desk was piled with different papers and envelopes but he swiftly sorted through them, trying to finish as quickly as possible so he could find the second note. It usually wasn't like him to rush through important business, but this was special. Especially since Christmas was only days away…

After a much needed break from signing and reading documents, Sweden thought he would take this time to look around for the second letter, seeing his 'wife' playing with Sealand on the ground and spending quality time together. As much as he wanted to join them, he continued his search down the hallways and rooms, grabbing anything that looked like paper and reading it before tossing it aside. Where could it be? After what seemed like hours of searching, he came to the conclusion that it must not be hidden yet. After all, it was only the early evening, and Finland seemed busy at the moment.

He was just about to close the door to his office once more when he remembered what Finland had wrote him, and thought better of it. Instead, he left the entrance wide open. Distracted by his work, he hardly noticed his lover stroll into his office, and his eyes shot up surprised as Finland loomed over him with his cute smile and bright eyes. "Here!" He cheerfully called, shoving something into Sweden's chest, "What's-" But Finland had already disappeared out of the room and the sound of Sealand's laughter could be heard down the narrow corridor. _Adorable._ Sweden thought to himself while looking to see what Finland had given him.

_**Day 8, Note 2**_

_Hiya Su-San! I know you were probably looking for this, but I decided to give it to you personally. Plus, I didn't want Sealand taking it and reading it…_

_Anyway, tonight we are going out to dinner! Just the two of us. I wanted to do something like this for a while, but you always seemed so busy. For some reason, whenever you're stressed, you have this look on your face that kind of freaks me out sometimes! Just being honest! So tonight I decided to just go for it, and we have lovely reservations~. I'm excited Su-San, and I hope you are too! I'll come in and get you when it's time to get ready, so keep working hard!_

_Much love,_

_Fin_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it so far~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Now his motivation was skyrocketing as Sweden finished up his work, listening as Sealand would race by his office every now and again to say hello to the blonde who grunted in response. Paper after paper was filed away and forgotten, and soon enough he rose from his warm spot and came back into the kitchen where Finland was cuddled into the couch; soft snores leaving his lips. Muttering to himself how "adorable" Finland looked, as usual, Sweden leaned over and tapped his shoulder to stir him awake.

"Ah, I fell asleep Su-San.."

"Ja." The tall blonde responded, fixing his glasses which were slipping off the bridge of his nose. Taking the cheerful male's wrist and dragging him upstairs, the two of them changed for their date and said their goodbyes to Sealand before exiting the door into the cold wintery night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Returning from the wonderful night hand in hand, a light blush plastered on Sweden's face, the two returned to their home where Sealand was tucked away in bed. Finland opened the door to his room and gently planted a loving kiss atop his head before returning to the Swedish man's side, leaning up to peck his cheek as the latter remained silent, but happy all the same.

Finally after peeling away their clothes, the couple crawled into bed, Sweden forcefully pulling Finland close to his chest and nuzzling into his soft head of hair. "G'night…" He muttered with his deep, almost raspy, voice, and Finland returned the words with a passionate kiss to his spouse's lips. "Sleep well Su-San…"

* * *

**_Day 7_**

_That was a wonderful date last night don't you think? I'm so happy you had time to spare…_

_That reminds me, although you don't say much on our dates, it makes me joyful nonetheless. You never fail to make me smile, did you know that? Sure you're sentences may be short, but every word you speak makes my heart leap without my permission! I also find it cute how you can't pronounce your vowels~_

_I'm very pleased to announce that this Christmas will be one of the best we've ever experienced. Especially Christmas Eve. I have a wonderful night planned for us, and I hope you continue to call me "adorable" and hug me like you do… Sorry for the sappy note, but it's something I do best huh~?_

_Much love,_

_Fin_

Heaving a large intake of air, the silent blonde couldn't help the ever growing blush spreading across his face as he read over the letter multiple times. "What are ya plannin'?" He asked aloud, seeing his lover turn at the sudden sound of his deep voice, "It's a surprise!" Finland responded in a 'matter of fact' voice, winking happily before returning to his book his eyes were glued on. A small noise that could be considered a chuckle escaped Sweden's lips as he briefly glanced over at the beautiful eyes he fell in love with all of those years ago… He would have never expected the fun-loving, social, happy man would return those feelings; especially towards a silent, secluded, misunderstood man like him. But, for once, he was glad he was completely incorrect.

"When will ya write the next note?" He asked softly, Finland simply giggling as a reply and shaking his head. "You're too impatient Sweden~.."

"_Ja._"

* * *

Christmas Eve was drawing nearer, and Sweden could hardly wait for their night together, although his face didn't show it. He always had a difficult time properly conveying his feelings, but he was more than happy Finland understood his emotions almost too well. Lazily listening to Sealand go on about him wanting to be recognized as a country, his mind wandered towards the endless possibilities of what could happen on Christmas - what presents would he receive? How would his 'wife' and Sealand respond to his gifts?

"Papa!"

"..Huh…?"

"You weren't listening were you?"

"...No."

A loud laugh echoed in Sweden's ears as he ruffled Sealand's hair, Finland joining them in the large living room and the boy immediately clung to his "mother's" shirt. Ever since Sealand arrived, the house was much more lively and fun, and Sweden enjoyed every minute of it; even if he didn't say it out loud. From day one, he was almost certain Sealand understood how much he cared for him, because no one else would. Sadly, the boy was thrown out and ignored, but Sweden knew better than to leave a poor, cute kid on his own. If his older brother, England, wouldn't take care of him, who would? So, with Finland agreeing, they took him in.

Suddenly taken away from his thoughts, the emotionless country looked towards Sealand who crawled into his lap and handed him the next note for the day with the perfect smile growing along his lips. Sweden's face turned pink as he took the paper in hand, staring at Sealand with a look of happiness; well, happy for Sweden anyway.

**_Day 6_**

_Hiya Papa! Yeah, this isn't Mama unfortunately, but he said I could write you a note too! So, here I go!_

_First of all, I used to be sooooo scared of you. I was just watching the television in your house when you captured me in a box! At first I thought you were trying to kidnap me, but I soon realised that it was your way to show love. And apparently I was "cute" to you huh? That's what Fin told me anyway. I guess I am pretty cute!_

_Anyway, I guess I want to say thank you and…. I really do love you and Mama. You both took me in so willingly, and I've never been happier. I have a family! Big, fat, mean England never loved me, and he never wanted me to become a country, but you and Mama have always been with me through thick and thin. I just want to tell you that I'm truly happy, and I'm proud to be your son! Even if I am adopted, I think I'm a true part of your family!_

_I'm excited to spend my first Christmas with you and Mama~!_

_Love,_

_Sealand._

And that's when Sweden broke down… Well, inside at least. If he could properly convey how he felt, he would have been in tears. But, instead, he grabbed Sealand and pulled him into his chest roughly, hearing him grunt in discomfort, but he didn't care. He was utterly and truly joyful which was a hard adjective for him to come by.

"Thank ya Sealand." He murmured, coming out as a whisper, "I lov' ya too."

* * *

Ah yes, the perfect day was drawing nearer. This particular morning the grass was littered with freshly fallen snow, almost looking like dust, and the sun was barely visible through white cotton-ball clouds. A freshly written note was hidden away in the home, and Sweden's spirits were soaring. It felt as if nothing could tear his mood down now. In fact, after attacking Finland with an awkward hug from behind, he even kissed him on the cheek before slithering into his office to sort through paperwork.

Sipping on coffee and signing documents was never considered a fun task, but right now he was actually seeming to enjoy it. Mostly because of the excitement of finding a new letter. This 'game', as Finland called it, was one of the best things that could have possibly happened to the expressionless man, and he found himself smiling more often because of said event. Finland would even notice his cheerful mood and commented on it quite often, and Sealand seemed much more comfortable around him. Overall, this simple game was working miracles on the three as a family. Family. He would never get tired of that word. All of his life he wanted someone to understand him and love him for who he was- the silent type who had a secret love for anything cute - and finally after the centuries of searching he found the country who brought the best out of him and truly, passionately loved him. Finland. His perfect spouse Finland. He would always cherish and protect him, and try to show how much he cared; even if it meant strange actions of affection like his rough hugs or kisses. He was trying to show his deep love for not only his lover, but his new son as well. It was odd to think that Finland and him actually had a child, but sometimes fate works out for the better. He had always wanted an adorable child, but he knew it was basically impossible. He had talked it over many a time with Finland, but he seemed rather skeptical… And then, it happened. Sealand showed up without so much as a clue why, but they didn't mind. In fact, the two of them were ecstatic. Finland showed it much more on the outside, but Sweden was jubilant all the same.

Done with his work for the day, he set down his pen and sat back in his chair, his eyes wandering around the room for moments until he forced himself to stand and look for the next note. A small wave to Finland, and a brief nod to Sealand, he continued down the hallway until he saw it - hanging on the Christmas tree in camouflage with the other bright and decorative ornaments.

_**Day 5**_

_Christmas is so close isn't it Su-San? I hope you like your presents! I'm sure I'll love whatever you get me._

_I've noticed how much happier you are lately, and that makes me happy as well. It's always such a wonderful sight to see you smile, and I almost get to see it every day! You know, I know it's difficult for you to show how you feel, but I can tell you're trying. Everyday you give me a hug or a kiss and tell me you love me with that accent of yours, and although I can tell it embarasses you (you're cheeks are always bright red~) I know you truly mean it. Which is all I could ever ask for._

_Year after year I have had people tell me they love me without a second thought, but I knew it was never sincere. It was only because of the kindness I showed them; giving them gifts on the beloved holidays. But now, as I've noticed, you don't even need possessions to show me you care. You show me you care by the few words you say, and your actions towards me. Always protecting me when I need it, keeping me close when others are near, and you always start to scowl if someone touches me~._

_Anyway Su-San, I want to let you know I feel the same inside and out. I love you with all of my heart, and I can't tell you enough. You're perfect, no matter what you say to yourself, and I want you to know it's one hundred percent true. Sure you have trouble speaking your mind, but I have trouble keeping my mouth shut! You might think it's a curse, but I think you've been granted the biggest blessing. You know why? Because you're honest and true. The rare time you do smile, I know it's because of me. And that is the best gift I could ever ask for._

_Much love,_

_Fin_

* * *

**You lovely people are so kind to me with your reviews and follows! I'm so happy with how this story is turning out, and I'm glad you all feel the same :3 The last chapter will be out tomorrow, just in time for the holidays too! So, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day.**

**Leave a review if you'd like! **


	4. Chapter 4

It was a peaceful morning with snow heavily caked on the ground, and the house's lights were glimmering through the fog as Sweden suddenly awoke to his spouse's soft murmuring in his ear. At first he thought Fin was having a nightmare or something of the sort, but he was wrong. Instead, he was spouting random words with a soft smile growing on his pink lips. Running a large hand through his blonde locks, Sweden slipped on his square-framed glasses and rose out of the comfortable and warm bed sheets to start on the morning coffee. It was his only way to live through the early mornings.

Although he was alone, he still stood upright and took every step as if it was his last; It wasn't because he was aware of it, but it had become his body's habit after many years. Soon enough the smell of the scorching drink was fluttering throughout the air, and the sound of footsteps were drawing nearer with each soft creak of old wood. "Mornin'." Sweden spoke without turning around, and suddenly, small hands were wrapped around the fabric of his shirt. Turning his head to see who was clinging to him, he saw Sealand with bitter tears plastered to his fair skin, sniffling crazily as he tried to speak.

"P-p-papa… I-I-" But he didn't need to say anymore. Sweden crouched down and already had his arms wrapped around Sealand's waist, pulling him close to his chest and listening to the endless sobs escaping his mouth. "..'s 'lright…" Sweden murmured quietly into his ear, "...Just a dream.." As much as he hated seeing anyone, especially Finland, cry, he had to admit Sealand was very cute when he was so childlike. He usually tried to show off, and he would be rather loud, but right now he was just keeping quiet in Sweden's strong arms.

After several moments of calming the crying country, Sealand pulled himself away and wiped his swollen eyes as he looked up into Sweden's, who was attempting his best smile. "Thank you P-papa.." Sealand whispered, awkwardly fumbling with his fingers just as Finland began to stroll casually down the steps and into the kitchen where he saw Sealand brush away the last of his tears. His smile immediately faltered as he ran towards the boy with arms extended, and Sweden stood from his spot and patted the young country's back. "Nightmare." He simply stated, seeing Finland's eyes widen with terror as Sealand nuzzled close into his chest. "Did Papa make you feel better?" Finland softly asked, watching as he nodded rapidly, "Well I'm glad… He's good at cheering people up, huh?" Placing a soft kiss on Sealand's head, he rose as well and took his hand, leading him towards the kitchen table where it would be much more comfortable.

Finally Sealand was back to his normal self, taking a cup of hot chocolate in his hands which Finland had so willingly made for him. The steam rose up to his nose and he smelled it happily, taking small, cautious sips so he wouldn't burn himself. Sweden was sitting at the table sorting through envelopes that had arrived by mail, but his eyes would glance towards his son every now and again to make sure he was feeling alright. After numerous minutes of peaceful silence, Finland decided to speak up; taking Sweden's hand and lacing his smaller fingers together with the blonde's much larger ones. The Swede didn't move, but his face was now glowing a bright red as their gazes met. "I hid your next note.." Finland whispered briefly, tilting his head as his feather-like hair fell into his eyes, "Better go find it~!"

And so, Sweden was off like lightning. Walking through the seemingly endless corridors, he checked every corner of every room, hoping to find that small slip of paper with his name written in lovely lettering. Soon enough he found himself right back where he began, without a clue where the letter may be. He would look at Finland through the kitchen entry way, but the latter merely winked and turned back around at his task of making breakfast for their son. So he searched the same places again and again until he exhausted every wooden plank along the floor, and every stroke of paint along the walls. He was completely confused as to where it may be, and he was getting very impatient…

With a large sigh, Sweden exited one of the guest bedrooms he was in and started back down the hall until his eye caught sight of one of the pictures hanging on the wall. It was a black and white photograph of him and Finland together; Fin smiling and hugging Sweden around the waist, and Sweden looking as expressionless as ever. Tucked in the corner of the frame he saw something white and paper like… Reaching his hand towards it, he carefully pulled it out of place so that he wouldn't knock down the picture, and he quickly unfolded it so he could read its contents.

**_Day 4_**

_I thought this was a rather nice hiding spot! Pretty tricky huh?_

_I was thinking the other day about our lives together Su-San. It all goes so quickly doesn't it? One minute we were just meeting, then the next we're married and living together with a __son__. It's still hard to believe really. I would have never imagined us having a child to be honest… I always thought of the possibility of adopting a child, but I was still nervous about the responsibilities that come along with a son or daughter. At first I was very hesitant to take in Sealand as our own, but he began to grow on me. His story was heartbreaking... Who _wouldn't_ want him? He's so charming and kind… And that's when I realized that we __had__ to have him as our own._

_The first time he called me "mama" I thought my heart was going to break. It was perfect._

_Do you remember that day as clearly as I do Su-San? I definitely remember the way you looked at him. Your cheeks went all pink, and your eyes were sparkling! I knew you thought he was the most adorable thing on earth, and then you asked if we could keep him. How could I say no~?_

_I think this Christmas we really need to spoil him, especially after all he's been through. It's tough to think about it, but he's already growing up so fast… So, let's make the most of it alright?_

_Much love,_

_Fin_

* * *

_**Day 3**_

_Good morning Sve! (Haven't used that nickname in a while!) Weird that I'm up before you, huh? I know you were probably expecting this to be hidden somewhere, but I just couldn't help it. I wanted you to read this as soon as possible. Unfortunately, tomorrow I will be spending time with Denmark and Norway by their request. They needed to get some presents, and they wanted me to join them because they are also shopping for you. It would ruin it if you saw your gift from them!_

_Don't be sad though because Sealand will still be here!_

_I want you to do me a favor and play with him tomorrow alright? I know it won't be difficult for you, but he's been begging me to make a snowman with him… Maybe you two can spend some quality time together!_

_I know I could've told you this in person, but I found it much easier to just include it in the note. I'll end up reminding you anyway though~_

_Another thing I wanted to mention was Christmas Eve. It's going to be a very special night, I can assure you of that, but I also wanted to start a sort of tradition for our new family! We each will take one of our gifts to each other and give it to them. I think it's like a preview for the morning, and I'm sure Sealand will be excited for it. See you when you wake up and come downstairs! I'll be on the couch reading most likely!_

_Much love,_

_Fin_

After reading through the note that he found next to him, Sweden slowly gave up his warm sheets and pulled on his clothes so that he would be presentable enough to go downstairs. His hair combed through, teeth brushed, and glasses cleaned, he went towards the living room as instructed and saw none other than his husband reading on the fluffy sofa.

"You up Su-San?"

Finland asked while flipping a page in his large novel, "Ja."

Sweden decided to join the other on the couch as he sat silently, looking over at his adorable partner who still wore a grin on his face. Without a word being said, Finland cautiously sat up and leaned towards Sweden to brush their lips together in a soft kiss; Sweden's face blossoming into many colors as the kiss came to an end. "Sleep well?" The dazed blonde couldn't find the correct words, so he simply nodded as a response to the extremely short question that could have easily been answered.

Sealand woke next and was soon right between the two lovers; completely oblivious to the fact he was interrupting their physical affection. But, neither of them minded. In fact, Finland set down his book and pulled the small country into his lap, cuddling him close while slightly swaying. The three of them couldn't have been happier.

"Why do ya have t' go tomorrow?" Sweden asked his 'wife', looking at him through a glare in his freshly cleaned glasses. Finland simply turned away with a saddened look, sighing regretfully into Sealand's soft hair.

"I already told you Sve. It's for Christmas shopping."

Hearing the explanation, although he still didn't like the thought of Finland being away from him, he nodded in agreement and quieted himself. "I'll keep my phone on and you can call me anytime. Sound good?"

"Ja.. Just don't get hurt."

"I won't Su-San. I'll be with Denmark and Norway, and they wouldn't let anything happen to me. You know that."

"Can I come with you Mama?" Sealand asked cheerfully, bouncing in Fin's lap,

"Sorry Sea. I may be getting some of your gifts, and I want them to be a surprise! Plus, you'll get to spend time with Papa, right?"

"Yeah, that's true! It'll be fun!"

* * *

The front door closed behind Finland as he went out for the day, and Sweden and Sealand said their goodbyes before returning into the warmth of their home. Almost instantly Sealand was tugging on Sweden's shirt asking if they could play together, and the tall man nodded slowly. Soon enough they both were wrapped in hot winter coats and scarves, as well as gloves, going outside into the knee-deep snow. At first Sealand was enjoying jumping into large snow piles and creating snow angels, but the real reason he came out here was to make the biggest snowman he could.

Piles of powdery snow scattered across the lawn, sticks in hand, and a large smile upon his face, he was ready to make the best creation possible with his Papa. The two of them began rolling up the sticky snow into a large ball, making sure it didn't fall apart, and finally they had the bottom portion of the snowman. The second soon followed, and they had to try their best to lift it from the ground and place the new part on the previous one. The third snowball was next, and a couple of times they found themselves dropping it and having to start again, but Sealand would just laugh and continue with perseverance. By the time the sticks were placed as arms and small buttons were stuck into the surface for the eyes and mouth, both of their noses were a bright red with the extreme cold, and Sweden's glasses were littered with small droplets of ice.

"Papa, can we make hot chocolate please?"

"...Ja. Sounds nice."

Taking one final look at their work of art, Sweden helped the boy remove his winter clothes and began to make them a hot cup of hot chocolate which would warm them inside and out. Sealand ran into the kitchen to get marshmallows from the cupboard, and he couldn't forget the whipped cream, and before he knew it a fresh cup of the steaming drink was right in front of him. Gulping it down delightedly, he looked towards his Papa with a loving glint in his eye, and Sweden found his cheeks heating up. "..'s good." He muttered to himself, drinking his own mug as Sealand rapidly nodded.

After finishing their drinks the two were warmed up once more, and Sealand raced his small figure to the living room to put in a Christmas movie. Jumping onto the sofa, he motioned for Sweden to join him as he grabbed an extremely large and soft blanket and wrapped it around himself. The tall Swede took the invitation and joined his son on the couch, but his mind wandered far from the movie; his thoughts were focused on Sealand honestly. How much he enjoyed having him around, playing silly games with him, and letting him know that he truly cared. It was a wonderful feeling, being a parent. Odd, but wonderful.

* * *

With Fin now safe at home, and Sweden no longer worrying, Finland began to ask questions about how their day was together, what they did, and how they managed to build such an enormous snowman. The older of the couple would reply in short sentences, and as he spoke, he wrapped his large arms around his lover's waist to bring him close. "S-Su-San.." Finland giggled as Sweden's nose rubbed against his neck, "It tickles!" Placing his warm lips on Finland's neck, Sweden suddenly smiled with an increasing joy filling his body, holding him as close as physically possible and not letting go. He wished he never had to let go…

Their night together passed by much too quickly, they thought, and the morning quickly came with the sun peeking behind the clouds. Sweden tiredly rose and staggered towards the shower while Finland took the opportunity to hide his newest letter. In his own opinion, it was one of the best hiding spots yet!

Enjoying the warmth of their shared bed, the cute male decided to snuggle close into the sheets, falling back asleep with a small smile still present on his face. When Sweden returned from his brief shower, he noticed his lover still asleep and thought it best not to wake him. Instead he routinely went downstairs to collect the mail, newspaper, and drink his morning coffee. While getting the mail, he looked to admire the lovely snowman he and Sealand had made the day before, and he couldn't help but want to smile. Yesterday had been wonderful, even if Finland wasn't home to share the moments together. Sweden would never forget the loving look Sealand had in his bright eyes…

After returning inside, he sorted through many letters, stopping on one in particular which had his name scrawled along the outside. At first he thought it might be business related, but he ripped it open and read a sweet holiday letter addressed to him and Finland from not only Norway and Denmark, but Iceland as well. He also received several other kind holiday letters from other countries; such as America, England, and even France. They hardly saw each other, but he found it nice nonetheless. Perhaps he would write one back as well.

Looking up as he heard Sealand's distinguishable footsteps hop down the stairs, Sweden put away the many envelopes and greeted his son with a small, awkward smile to which Sealand giggled and hugged the blonde around the neck. "Good morning Papa!" He sang happily, going towards his favorite couch where the television sat, and Sweden hardly had time to acknowledge Sealand was awake before the boy was immersed in some show. Fixing the position of his glasses, Sweden turned to the newspaper and opened it - a small piece of paper fluttering in the air much to his surprise.

Catching it in midair, cold to the touch, he opened it and read what he assumed was Finland's next note. He was correct.

_**Day 2**_

_So Christmas Eve is tomorrow isn't it? Time sure does fly by…_

_Did you notice the presents are all under the tree? They look so nice don't they? You did a good job wrapping yours too! They're so neatly put together. It looks like a decoration~_

_So tomorrow is going to be very memorable hopefully, and I'll tell you now it will be extremely romantic. I can just see your cheeks turning red! Of course I still have to act as "Santa" for the other countries, but that can wait. You're much more important to me. I know this will probably be embarrassing for you to read, but I'm just being honest when I say I love the nights we spend together. For a man of few words you sure are passionate huh~? I'll leave it at that in case Sealand gets a hold of this letter somehow… That would be an odd conversation wouldn't it?_

_But anyway Sve, I really do love everything about you. Your smile, your rare but lovely laugh, they way your eyebrows crease when you're thinking about something, your soft touch, kisses, hugs… I could go on and on Sweden. I love everything about you, inside and out. I'm desperately in love with you, and it makes me the happiest person alive. I hope you know how crazy I am for you… But I'll tell you everyday, just in case you happen to forget._

_Much love,_

_Fin_

* * *

And just like that, Christmas Eve was upon them. A warm fire was blazing in the fireplace, and holiday tunes were floating through the whole household. Nothing could have made the evening any better. The morning was normal enough; getting up, making breakfast… But it was after the morning that things became hectic. Sealand was racing around wrapping his gifts sloppily but cutely, Finland was putting his final touches on decorations (with Sweden's help when something was beyond Fin's height), and Sweden was even busy finishing his gifts as well. How they managed to finish will remain a mystery.

Now the three of them were sitting on the carpet with gifts in their laps, ready to pass them out. They were small gifts, but that didn't change their significance. In fact, Finland seemed the most excited, but Sweden had a feeling he knew why… Handing each other one of their presents, they quickly ripped them open; each of them smiling when they saw the contents. Sealand had received a new pair of soft pajamas for tonight, which he quickly began to try on, and Finland had opened a lovely letter from Sealand which was hand-made and colored. It was Sweden's turn as he read the letter from his son, quickly kissing the top of his head with his face deepening in color as usual. He had expected Finland's gift next, but nothing came. Instead, the younger country wore a large smirk as he pointed towards the stocking hanging just above the scorching fireplace. Standing and checking inside of said stocking, he simply saw a note sitting on the bottom on the fabric, but he couldn't have been happier. Sitting back down, he began to unfold it and scanned the words, his heart thumping vigorously inside of his chest.

_**Christmas Eve**_

_So Christmas is finally here Sweden! Merry Christmas! This note is going to be rather short, so here we go._

_First, I hope we have a great Christmas together. It will be one of the many memories we will be able to share as a family. But, I also want to have memories of just us, even as we grow older._

_After we open presents and tuck Sealand into bed, meet me in our room okay? Yes, I know it's early, but we won't be going to bed yet._

_I love you Sweden, and Merry Christmas._

_Much love,_

_Your 'wife' Finland._

Holding on tightly to the note, the three of them rose from the ground and Finland carefully extinguished the fire as Sealand took a glass of water for bed; all while Sweden's heart was racing madly. The two men led their son upstairs and into his bedroom where they wished him good night and exchanged hugs and kisses. "Merry Christmas Sealand. See you tomorrow morning!" "Night Mama, night Papa!" "G'night.."

Shutting the door softly behind him, Finland took Sweden by the wrist and led him towards their bedroom where a beautiful sight was seen, causing the usually blank-faced Swede to show his surprise with his mouth dropping open. Small candles were lit and set everywhere in the dim room; their flames flickering gently, and the warm aroma lingered around every corner. Not knowing what to say, although he didn't quite need to say anything, he was led to the bed where Finland sat him down with a large smile that tugged on Sweden's heartstrings. "M-Merry Christmas Sweden." He softly whispered, taking both of his larger hands, "I-I just… I wanted this Christmas to be special. I want to somehow show you how much I love you, but I didn't know how." "..t's perfect." Sweden suddenly cut Fin off, leaving the latter blinking his sparkling optics with pleasant shock. "You're perfect… Ya know?" A soft giggle leaving Finland's lips, he slowly nodded, meeting Sweden's gaze which was full of obvious love.

Slowly, Finland leaned in towards the blonde's face, both of their breath hot, and he just barely brushed their soft lips together before Sweden fully connected them. It felt as if a shock of adrenaline shot through both of their bodies as delighted shivers swept over them, Sweden ever so gently pushing Finland backwards so that he could deepen the perfect kiss. Christmas lights shining through the window, candles swaying on the dressers… This night couldn't get any better. That is until Finland wrapped his arms around Sweden's neck, pulling him closer until no gap was present between their bodies. There was no lust or sexual desire in their passionate kisses; just pure _love_. As if the world revolved around them and them alone. Closing his cerulean eyes, Sweden gently moved his lips on Finland's until the other pulled away to breathe and simply gaze up towards his lover with the utmost adoration.

"Sweden, I love you so much." He spoke in just above a whisper, his eyes drooping slightly as they stared into each other's pink faces,

"I know. I love ya too Fin.." Sweden muttered, leaning in towards Finland's face one last time to get the sweetest kiss of all. One that sent shivers up Sweden's spine.

As the two shared the final kiss for the night, the larger blonde suddenly felt his body fill with an overwhelming sensation of joy; so much that his lips slowly began to curl upward into a true, sincere smile. And a gorgeous one at that. Finland returned that smile with his own as he slowly began to drift asleep in his husband's warm and protective arms, the kiss still lingering on his parted lips...

"Merry Christmas Sweden.. I love you with all of my heart."

* * *

**So, that's the end of this Christmas story! I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review if you want to!**

**I have to say I loved writing this story so much. SuFin has always been one of my favorite pairings just because of the obvious love between both of them. And since Finland is basically Santa Clause in the Hetalia universe, I knew I had to do this story because of it being Christmas Eve! Don't you love it when timing works out for the better? ;3**

**Speaking of which, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Consider this fluffy story one of your gifts specifically from me :D **

**Love you all, and I'll see you next story! **

**-Sarah **


End file.
